Os Cavaleiros vão ao Cinema
by Saory- San
Summary: As guerras acabaram e hoje no Santuário de Athena há um reinado de paz... PAZ? Paz de mais talvez! Cansados da monotonia que tomou conta de suas vidas, os Cavaleiros de Athena resolvem sair pra se distraírem um pouco e nada melhor que um cineminha!


**Os Cavaleiros vão ao cinema**

Já fazia em certo tempo que nada de novo acontecia no Santuário. Não havia mais guerras e todos viviam em paz... mas havia "PAZ" de mais... As vidas deles sempre tão agitadas, hoje eram de todo absolutamente monótonas... E foi nesse clima de total monotonia após um almoço no sábado, que ambos começaram a contestar essa nova vida. Todos eles foram convidados a almoçar com Saory em seu templo, e agora estavam espalhados pelo grande Salão do Mestre sem ter o que fazer. Estavam lá todos os cavaleiros de ouro, com exceção de Aldebaran, que fora visitar a família no Brasil e Shion que estava ausente. E é claro, também estavam os de bronze e as amazonas, todos eles espalhados de qualquer jeito pelo chão quando Saory interrompe o silêncio e diz:

Nossa, mas em que ânimo estamos, hein?

É claro que estamos desanimados, nada acontece por aqui... Diz Ikki do canto da sala sentado na janela.

Ikki? Diz Jabu do outro lado próximo a Saory... Como ousa se dirigir-se a Senhorita Saory, dessa forma?

VOCÊ?... Ikki abre um sorriso irônico... Sempre foi um lambe botas mesmo, e ela nem se quer nunca olhou pra você... Mais que, otário!

Ora... SEU... Jabu, já estava em pé com os punhos levantados em direção a Ikki quando Saory interfere:

Acalme-se, Jabu... Ikki tem razão...

O QUE? Jabu olha assustado pra ela.

Ele tem "razão", ao dizer que nada de interessante acontece por aqui... Diz Kanon, que está sentado ao lado de Saory.

Isso mesmo! Ela concorda.

Acho que deveríamos fazer algo de diferente, então! Diz Milo que está deitado no chão, perto de Aiolia e Marin.

Acho que está tudo bem, por aqui não tenho do que reclamar... Diz Aiolia, com um largo sorriso, acariciando os cabelos ruivos de Marin que está deitada em seu colo.

É mesmo, eu também não tenho do que reclamar... Diz Afrodite, junto de Máscara da Morte e esse concordando.

Vocês dizem isso, por que são casais... E tem um ao outro... Diz Milo sentando-se. Já eu...? Vocês sabem...

Milo tem razão, concordo com ele! Diz Shura, aproximando-se e sentando-se ao seu lado. Nem sempre concordo com ele, mas ele tem razão...

Isso mesmo! Vivemos trancados aqui dentro desse Santuário, esquecidos do mundo... Ta mais do que na hora da gente fazer alguma coisa, pra sair da rotina! Diz Shina, ao lado de Seiya.

Viver assim sem reclamar, só se você for o Shaka ou o Mu... Diz Aiolos, fazendo os rir e ao mesmo tempo surpreender-se.

Shaka abre os olhos e diz:

Pensam mesmo... Que não acho monótona demais, essa nossa nova "vidinha"?

É verdade, eu também ás vezes acho que toda essa calmaria chega a ser estressante... Diz Mu, encostado à parede.

Meu Deus... Se até o mais calmo de todos os Cavaleiros está reclamando, nosso caso é mais grave do que eu pensava! Diz Milo, com cara de deboche, e todos riem.

Finalmente o grupo de Bronze entra na conversa:

Façamos alguma coisa então! Sugeriu Hyoga, apoiado por Kamus.

Mas o que? Respondeu Seiya.

Podemos pensar em fazermos algo juntos, talvez? Indagou Shiryu.

Isso mesmo, alguém tem uma sugestão? Diz Dohko.

Por que nós... Diz Afrodite, mais é interrompido por Shun, Milo e Shura juntos.

Meu caro Afrodite, um programa como o que VOCÊ e o MDM, fazem? Bom, não era bem isso que nós estávamos pensando...

Calma meus queridinhos, me deixem terminar de falar ta? Diz Afrodite com um sorriso. Então por que nós não vamos ao CINEMA, hein? O que vocês acham?

É uma boa idéia! Diz Saga.

É, mas contanto que não seja um filme escolhido pelo Afrodite... Diz ikki se aproximando.

É... Riem Shura e Milo.

Ai, bofes! Tenho tanto mau gosto assim é?

Bom, você escolheu o MDM, não escolheu? Então...? Diz Milo rindo da cara de Afrodite.

É sério gente! Diz Saory, entre Saga e Kanon... Acho essa uma boa idéia, o que vocês acham?

Eu topo! Diz Seiya animado.

Eu também! Diz Shina.

Eu vou convidar a June... Diz Shun.

E eu a Shunrei... Diz Shiryu.

O senhor vai mestre Kamus? Diz Hyoga.

Que isso PATO, não desgruda de seu mestre pra nada é? Diz, Ikki. E, eu também vou e chamarei a Mino, pois acompanhado vai ser melhor se é que vocês me entendem...

Hyoga olha Ikki querendo fuzilá-lo e então Kamus diz, em meio às risadas dos outros, pela gracinha de Ikki:

Isso vai depender de que filme vocês vão ver...

É verdade o que vamos assistir? Pergunta Saga.

Contanto que não seja romance... Qualquer um ta bom! Diz Seiya.

Fala sério Seiya? Se depender de você, vamos assistir "O Ursinho Pooh"... Diz Shura sorrindo, fazendo os demais rirem.

O que vocês tem contra o "Pooh"? Ele é legal sabiam? Diz, Seiya com cara de bobo.

Esqueçam... Diz, Shiryu vendo que o amigo estava levando a sério, ver as aventuras do Pooh... O que veremos então?

Que tal algo de ação? Sugere Ikki, alguns concordam e um burburinho começa...

Vamos assistir algo de terror, muito sangue, muita morte... Diz MDM assustando Afrodite que diz:

Ai, que horror meu amor!

Saory se levanta e em meio a eles diz, vendo que não conseguiriam resolver essa questão tão cedo:

O que vocês acham? Nós vamos e lá resolvemos o que iremos assistir tudo bem?

Fazer o que né? Diz Ikki enfezado, vendo um Jabu fuzilar-lhe com os olhos.

Então ficamos assim, amanhã à noite nos encontramos aqui e vamos, tudo bem? Diz Saory.

Está bem! Todos respondem e saiem.

O Domingo chegou, o grande dia havia chegado... Todos eles iriam sair juntos para finalmente se divertir! O dia passou rápido, e logo a noite chegou. Sete horas, foi o horário determinado por Saory para que se encontrassem no salão do mestre, mas há eram 7:15h e nem todos estavam presentes. Saory havia se vestido muito diferente do que costumava se vestir... Hoje ela estava usando uma calça jeans e uma regata branca... Não era mais "Athena", e sim uma garota comum. Junto dela esperando os "atrasados", estavam Saga, Kanon (lindos como sempre...) e Jabu que havia sido o primeiro a chegar. Jabu chegara cedo até demais, pois Saory mal havia acabado de se arrumar, e ele já havia chegado... 6:30h, pra ser mais exato e já estava bajulando-a como sempre... Saory deu graças á Deus, quando Saga e Kanon chegaram, para enfim ter uma companhia, digamos, "mais agradável"... Logo depois vieram os demais cavaleiros dourados, Mu, Shaka, Kamus e também os casais Aiolia e Marin e Afrodite e MDM. Mas estavam faltando ainda Milo, Aiolos e Shura... E é claro também o mestre Dohko, só que este havia desistido de ir ao cinema, pois resolvera ir a outro lugar com Shion. Sem contar que até agora nenhum dos cavaleiros de bronze havia chegado. 7:30h...Saory já estava ficando preocupada, quando chegam os rapazes de bronze, Shina, June, Shunrei e Mino, com exceção de Seiya. Saory então diz aos recém chegados:

Até que enfim chegaram! E olhando para os lados diz: Mas, onde está o Seiya?

Como sempre se atrasou... Diz Ikki.

E vocês não o esperaram? Diz Saory.

Seiya estava todo enrolado... Aí resolvemos que nos encontraríamos com ele aqui! Diz Shun abraçado a June.

Está bem, mas ainda faltam Milo, Aiolos e Shura... Saory olha para os templos lá em baixo.

E também o mestre Dohko! Diz Shiryu.

Ele não virá... Diz Saga.

E por que?

Ele e Shion, resolveram... Saga para de falar ao ver o olhar curioso de Saory sobre ele... Ir a "outro lugar..."

Mas que ESPERTINHOS... Foram pra a farra e nem convidaram a gente? Suponho que Milo, Aiolos e Shura os acompanharam? Diz Ikki com malícia nos olhos.

Não... Eles, não sabem que Dohko e Shion foram a outro lugar... Eles não contaram pra ninguém... Diz Kanon.

Então como é que vocês dois sabem? Diz Aiolia. Eu não sabia.

Nem eu... Dizem Mu e Shaka.

Ora? Eles nos convidaram! Diz Saga.

E vocês perderam ESSA? Diz Ikki surpreso.

Preferimos ir ao cinema... Dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo, e olham para Saory que fica roxa de vergonha.

Ahm... Entendo... Diz Ikki olhando para Saory entre os dois.

Já eram 7:40h quando chegaram Milo, Aiolos e Shura... Todos bem vestidos, com um jeans básico, assim como os demais presentes, mas com uma diferença... Os três, realmente capricharam no visual... Calças de grife, cabelos bem cuidados, e sem contar que pareciam ter tomado um banho de perfume.

Então? Já podemos ir? Diz Aiolos.

Nossa! Irmão?... Onde vocês três pensam que vão? Diz Aiolia.

Ué? Nunca saímos e quando resolvemos, é melhor que causemos uma boa impressão, vocês não acham? Diz Shura.

E sem contar, que vai ta cheio de gatinhas lá... Diz Milo... Se bem que... Os três se entreolham. Já nos precavemos...

O que vocês querem dizer com "se precaveram" ? Diz Hyoga curioso.

Pergunte ao Ikki, PATO... Diz Milo, enquanto sorria em cumplicidade para Shura e Aiolos e depois para Ikki, que havia entendido perfeitamente bem...

Antes que Hyoga pudesse, revidar uma resposta Seiya chega arfando por ter subido as escadas correndo, por conta de seu atraso.

Até que enfim! Diz Kanon olhando para o relógio. 7:47h...

Por que se atrasou tanto? Diz Saory e o coro de pessoas.

Não vai me dizer que... Estava vendo o Pooh? Diz Milo, debochando de Seiya.

Eu... bem...

Esquece! Vamos, pois já nos atrasamos demais... Diz Saga.

Esperem! Onde estão os mestres Dohko e Shion? Diz Aiolos, seguido por Milo e Shura.

Eles não vão... Responde Kanon já descendo as escadas junto de Saory e Saga.

Como...?

Depois eu explico pra vocês... Diz Ikki descendo também, deixando para traz os três com cara de bobos.

Finalmente chegaram ao cinema, havia muitas pessoas lá e como o esperado, Milo, Shura e Aiolos fizeram o maior sucesso... As garotas olhavam davam risinhos para aqueles três homens, belos e bem vestidos. Entrementes, Saory e Kanon foram ver que filmes estavam em cartaz. Os filmes eram: Guerra dos Mundos, com Tom Cruise, e Batman Begins. Agora era a hora da decisão... Que filme eles iriam ver? As garotas e Afrodite é claro, ficaram doidas pra ver o filme novo do Tom Cruise... " Ai meu Deus... aquele bofe é linnnddddu! ..." Disse Afrodite suspirando, mas se conteve ao ver o olhar furioso de MDM. Já os rapazes, estavam divididos... A maioria queria ver o Batman. Faltavam 10 minutos pro início da sessão e eles ainda não haviam e decidido, então Saory se pronuncia:

Então, o que vamos ver?

O que a Senhorita, quiser... Diz Jabu.

O QUE? Mas de NOVO? Como você é chato! Agora entendo por que ela não suporta você. Boa sorte pra vocês dois... Ikki olha para Kanon e Saga. A disputa será entre vocês dois apenas, ESSE aí, não tem nem chance...

Saory e os gêmeos se entreolham sem graça, mas ela continua, fingindo não ter entendido a insinuação direta de Ikki e com isso impedindo que Jabu partisse pra cima dele:

Resolvamos então, o que vai ser?

Estavam divididos, metade queria uma coisa e a outra metade outra, então Hyoga sugere, vendo que estavam bem longe de se decidirem:

Por que não tiramos isso na sorte?

Até que enfim, PATO! Uma boa idéia... Diz Ikki fazendo Milo e Shura rirem... Hyoga finge não ter ouvido, e continua:

Então, como eu disse... Faltam poucos minutos e temos que decidir, então decidamos na sorte, aí não haverá como um ou outro reclamar.

Está bem! É uma boa idéia, façamos assim então. Diz Saory.Todos concordam?

Sim! Respondem eles.

Coube a Saga fazer isso, e o filme escolhido acabou sendo o Batman, pra alegria de uns e tristeza de outros...

Não acredito que vou perder de ver aquele bofe lindo! Diz Afrodite decepcionado.

Olha, talvez você não se decepcione tanto... Ouvi dizer, que esse tal de "Christian Bale", também não é de se jogar fora! Diz Shina.

Ai que sorte... Amiga!

Eles começam a entrar no cinema e Saory diz:

Que pena que o filme escolhido não foi o que queríamos, Kanon...

Isso não importa... Sussurra Kanon. Contanto que eu possa ficar ao seu lado...

Nós... Você quer dizer, meu caro irmão... Sussurra Saga do outro lado. Eles sorriem, e Saory cora violentamente, mas concorda em sentar-se perto deles.

Os casais e os "quase casais", como Ikki e Mino sentaram-se aos fundos. Seiya e Hyoga sentaram se mais à frente, junto dos Dourados que estavam sós, com Shina entre Milo, Shura e Aiolos. Já Saory, sentou-se um pouco atrás deles, juntamente de Saga e Kanon, para dispensar comentários maldosos. Bom, e quanto a Jabu... Esse ficou louco de raiva ao ver Saory entre os gêmeos, mas nada pode fazer... Ele havia ido comprar pipocas para Saory e quando voltou, não havia mais lugares perto deles, então teve que se contentar em entregar as pipocas e sentar-se perto de Ikki e Mino, para o alívio de Saory, e o desespero dele próprio... Ter que agüentar ficar perto de Ikki... As luzes se apagam e o filme começa!

Não to entendendo nada!

Chioooo! Cala a boca Seiya! O filme ainda nem começou... Diz Shina sentindo Milo colocar um dos braços sobre seus ombros... E você também Escorpião, pode parar!

Quem eu? O que eu fiz? Diz ele com falsa inocência.

Para Milo, ainda é cedo... espera... Diz Aiolos.

Acho que talvez o outro filme fosse melhor... Sussurra Kamus e Hyoga responde:

Certamente que sim Mestre!

To começando a achar que o Ikki tem razão... Mu Sorri. O Cisne ta parecendo um PATO, não deixa o pobre do Kamus em paz!

É mesmo! Sorri Shaka.

Lá em cima, Jabu tentava ver no escuro o que "Os Dois", estavam fazendo com Saory, quando Ikki o interrompe:

O que mais você acha, que eles estão fazendo? Esses dois hein? Realmente não perdem tempo, ela é uma chata, mas é muito gost... Ikki é interrompido por Jabu, que o segura pela gola da camisa, enfurecido de raiva, então Mino diz:

Ikki? O que você esta fazendo?

Eu...? Nada doçura... Ele se alinha e a abraça, esquecendo-se do injuriado Jabu.

Estava na metade do filme e o Seiya ainda estava literalmente boiando:

Esse "BATMAN", o que ele é? Ele não era um ladrão? Agora é um herói?

Cala a boca SEIYA! Todos dizem ao mesmo tempo. E até Mu na sua santa paciência havia se cansado de tentar explicar, já "O Trio de Sedutores" mais uma vez entra em ação... Agora fora a vez de Shura, que passou a mão pelas pernas de Shina, que disse:

Você também? O espanhol sussurra no ouvido dela algo que os outros não ouvem, mas que a faz suspirar e se abanar, com o rosto corado... E Aiolos diz:

Pena que eu to longe... Por que é que eu fui sentar aqui? Ele estava do lado de Shura (Milo, Shina, Shura, Aiolos...).

Esperem... Vejam lá atrás! Diz Milo.

O que? Diz Shura.

Aqueles dois hein? Não perdem tempo! Vejam... Como sempre o Saga é passado para trás... Enquanto o Kanon a abraça, ele se contenta só com as mãos? Diz Milo, vendo o sutil flerte do trio lá em cima.

O QUE? Dizem Shaka e Mu.

O Saga e o Kanon... Estão flertando com a Saory! Sussurra Aiolos, vendo que as pessoas à frente já estavam se incomodando, com a conversa fiada deles. Olhem!

POR BUDA! Diz Shaka alterado, chamando a atenção das pessoas, e então abaixa a voz... Esses dois, não respeitam nada? Ela é Athena, uma Deusa... Sussurra Shaka, e para sua surpresa é Mu que responde:

Meu caro amigo, até eu aproveitaria se ela estivesse me dando uma chance dessas... Ela é uma Deusa sim, mas também é uma linda mulher! Shaka arregala os olhos.

Isso mesmo! Aí se fosse eu... Não ia ficar nessa enrolação não! Aqueles dois são muito lentos... Diz Milo.

Saory? Quem diria? E pensar que ela e eu já brigamos por causa do "Seiya" ? Que inveja dela, eu é que queria estar no lugar dela! Shina olha com inveja, para Saory junto dos gêmeos.

O que foi? Responde Seiya que havia perdido toda a conversa, tentando entender o filme, mas que nada havia conseguido.

Nada... Respondem todos.

Viu só? O que é que nós víamos "NELE"?

Tens razão... Shura sussurra no ouvido dela. Mas quanto a ter inveja da Saory com os dois...

Podemos, fazê-la sentir inveja de você... Sussurra Milo, beijando o pescoço de Shina.

Nós somos três... Diz Aiolos, aproximando-se.

Hei? Vocês quatro! Acho melhor irem para o lado de lá... Mu indica as fileiras vazias ao lado.

Valeu, Mu! Os quatro se retiram.

Onde eles foram? Pergunta Seiya.

Digamos que foram "ver algo mais interessante..." Diz Shaka.

Ver o que?

Esquece Seiya! Vamos ver o filme... Diz Mu sorrindo para Shaka.

Enquanto isso, as coisas haviam esquentado lá em cima também entre os casais, com exceção de Ikki e Mino, que eram os "quase casais". Fênix, a estava tentando desde a metade do filme, e agora finalmente suas investidas pareciam estar surtindo efeito...

Ikki... Para... Dizia Mino, sentindo a respiração ofegante dele em seu pescoço.

Parar... ? ... O que...? Nem comecei...

Bem que me disseram que você era terrível... Não deixa passar uma, não é mesmo? Ikki sussurra no ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se:

Não quero deixar passar VOCÊ... Ele beija seu pescoço, sentindo-a tremer ao seu toque, e a encara com os olhos seme serrados.

... Ikki... Ela não resiste ao charme de Fênix, e entrega-se a um beijo lascivo...

Jabu cansado de tentar ver "O Que" Saory estava fazendo, e de presenciar os galanteios de Ikki, sai da sala...

O filme acaba, e as luzes se acendem.

Caraca! Que filme mais difícil de entender! Diz Seiya pra Mu.

É Seiya, você tem razão! Concorda Mu, para não ter que tentar explicar novamente a Seiya.

Onde estão, aquele "Trio" e a pobre da Shina? Diz Shaka, olhando para os lados, enquanto saiam da sala.

É mesmo, não os estou vendo. Diz Mu.

Vocês não viram? Dizem Kamus, e Cisne ao mesmo tempo.

Vimos o que? Diz Shaka surpreso.

"O Trio" como vocês dizem e Shina, foram colocados para fora pelos lanterninhas! Diz Kamus sorrindo. Muito me espanta que vocês dois que tem tanta percepção, não tenham percebido.

Meu Caro Kamus, viemos aqui hoje para nos "distrairmos" e não para testar os nossos poderes... Mas, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu? Diz Mu, sorrindo fazendo com que Shaka e Kamus rissem também.

Não foi preciso, que Kamus respondesse, ao saírem da sala se depararam com o "Trio" e Shina discutindo.

Ahhhh... Mas que coisa? Vocês três me fizeram perder o filme!

Shina, "querida", foi você mesma quem disse que estava com inveja da Saory lá em cima, lembra? Diz Milo.

Isso mesmo... Nós só tornamos o seu desejo realidade! Dizem Aiolos e Shura em coro.

Aí, como eu detesto vocês! Diz Shina enfurecida.

É mesmo...? Não era isso que parecia, lá dentro... Diz Shura.

Aí que ódio! Shina saí esbravejando furiosa, fazendo com que o "Trio" risse.

Acho melhor irmos atrás dela... Diz Shura preocupado.

Talvez, você tenha razão... Diz Aiolos pensativo.

Por que? Achas que talvez... Possamos... "Continuar o que começamos..." ? Diz Milo animado. Eles se entreolham, e saiem atrás da amazona enfurecida.

Quando se encontraram, com os demais, Shaka, Mu e Kamus que haviam presenciado a cena, explicaram aos demais que os "três" já haviam indo embora... Mas Ikki como sempre não deixava passar uma e disse:

Ah é...? Mas, espere um pouco... Onde está a Shina? Ah sim é claro... Reponde Ikki antes que Mu pudesse responder. Aqueles três e a Shina... Termina Ikki, fazendo com que Mino percebesse, que ELE, gostaria de estar no lugar dos três, e olhasse furiosa para ele.

Calma! Diz ele a abraçando-a. Só quero você...

E é nesse momento que Saory chega, com Saga e Kanon, perguntando:

Onde é que está o Jabu?

Não sei, não o vimos. Diz Mu, calmamente.

Aquele OTÁRIO? Foi embora, na metade do filme! Diz Ikki.

Ai que Bobinho, perder em ver um gato daqueles? Com roupa colada... Uiiii! Diz Afrodite suspirando.

Nem todos têm o mesmo gosto que você Afrodite! Diz Kamus, e todos riem.

Pena que ele não se divertiu! Diz Saory. Mas gostaria de saber o por que dele ter saído antes.

Quer mesmo saber? Diz Ikki sarcasticamente, olhando para Saga e Kanon. Certamente que vocês... "Três", se divertiram muito... Então, esqueçam daquele otário! Mais uma vez Saory fica roxa de vergonha.

Eles voltam para a casa e agora estão subindo as escadarias da casa de Áries, quando são parados por Milo e Shura que estão descendo as escadas:

Vocês não vão, acreditar? No que nós descobrimos... Diz Shura.

O que? Diz Mu assustado por vê-los vindo de sua casa.

Aqueles dois... Como puderam fazer isso com a gente? Diz Milo.

Onde está meu irmão? Pergunta Aiolia preocupado, por não ver Aiolos junto dos dois.

Devido a enorme decepção que tivemos, ele resolveu ir pra sua casa... Sagitário. Diz Milo.

O que houve? Insiste Mu.

Aqueles "dois", Dohko e Shion, amigos da onça... Foram convidados para uma festa no templo de Dionísio, o Deus do Vinho, e nem se quer lembraram de convidar a gente! Diz Milo chateado.

Ah, então foi lá que eles foram? Diz Shaka, olhando para Mu.

Vocês sabiam, e não contaram pra gente? Dizem Shura e Milo.

Ficamos sabendo hoje, antes de ir ao cinema que os dois não iriam, mas não sabíamos aonde eles iam... Diz Mu.

E quem foi que lhes disse? Mu, olha em direção aos gêmeos e Milo começa a interrogá-los:

Então vocês dois sabiam? Mas como? Se ninguém aqui sabia?

Eles nos convidaram. Diz Kanon.

E vocês perderam ESSA?

Preferimos o cinema... Diz Saga, olhando para Saory ao seu lado.

Mas que... Milo é interrompido por Saory:

Acho que vou me retirar... Acompanham-me? Diz ela olhando para Saga e Kanon, satisfeita com a descoberta de que eles preferiram a sua companhia a uma festa de orgia no templo de Dionísio.

É claro que sim! Respondem prontamente os dois em coro, e sobem as escadas...

Acho que todos... ou "quase" todos nós nos divertimos hoje não é mesmo? Diz Mu.

É, mas acho que foram aqueles "Dois" ali, a tirarem a sorte grande... Diz Ikki acompanhando a subida de Saory e os gêmeos.

O que foi Ikki? Diz Mino se aproximando.

Nada meu bem... Nada... Ele a abraça e descem as escadas.

Só você Ikki! Mu sorri, e sobe para sua casa assim como os demais Dourados, e os de Bronze seguem para suas casas.

E assim termina a enrolada ida ao cinema dos Cavaleiros, juntando alguns casais (Ikki e Mino...) aproximando alguns (o "Trio, Kanon, Saory e Saga..."), decepcionando outros (Jabu, "o esquecido..." / ... Shura, Milo e Aiolos, que nada conseguiram com Shina e que ainda tiveram que suportar, não terem sido convidados para a festa no templo de Dionísio...) um Seiya que nada entendeu (Não só do filme...) e um Cisne que mais parecia um PATO (Pobre Kamus!...), mas que fizeram os demais rirem.

**Fim.**


End file.
